Promises Not Threats
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: "I like being here with you, sure it's literally hell but I've got you and that makes it worth it."


Damien walked past lake of fire and ignored the cries of tortured souls as he made his way to his room. He sighed as head rolled towards him. Muttering threats underneath his breath, he swiftly kicked it out of his way. When he finally managed to get to his room he quickly shoved his door open only to find a very familiar blonde asleep on his bed.

"Not again." He said. Striding over to the boy in his bed, he was determined to finally get his point across. "I'm really getting sick of this shit McCormick," he stated in an annoyed manner. He expected the other to wake instantly and when he didn't Damien fully planned on pushing him out.

Although when he looked down upon the bed he furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion and irritation. Kenny was wrapped up in his black comforter sleeping not as soundly as he had once thought. "McCormick?"

The blonde had a few remaining scratches on his smooth face but other than that no tale-tall signs of whatever happened were left. That wasn't what bothered the young antichrist though.

His normally peaceful face only portrayed deep troubled dreams, the kinds of which Damien used to haunt others in their sleep. The sadness in Kenny's expression was not something Damien had yet seen before. Instead of the typical cocky look the blonde seemed to wear even in sleep, it was a mixture of fright and despair.

He hesitantly reached down and brushed away a strand of hair from his damp forehead. He realized the other was suffering from a cold sweat. "Kenny?" Frowning, he carefully took a seat next to him on the bed and watched as the teen mumbled something and tightened his grip on the pillow he was clutching.

Damien wasn't sure what Kenny was seeing behind his closed eyes or why he was shaking ever so but the strangest feeling came over the antichrist. The blonde whimpered in his sleep and Damien cringed.

Normally he loved to watch others suffer and cry out in agony but now he felt compelled to ease his fears. Another whimper from the blonde and he sighed knowing he would have to wake him up.

Damien began to shake the blonde attempting to wake him. "You're only dreaming. You're alright now." Slowly Kenny stirred from his dream.

"I died?" Kenny mumbled groggily, looking around the room. "Damien?" Damien stared at him, not quite sure how to react.

"You must have or you wouldn't be here sweating in my bed like you are." He bit back after a few minutes. "The fuck were you dreaming about anyway?"

Kenny blushed and quickly looked away and tried to untangle himself from the demon's blanket. "I-I can't remember."

Damien scoffed and climbed up into the bed as well. "Bullshit, McCormick. You were making pathetic sounds and grabbing hold of my pillow. Explain yourself." Sitting up even more, Kenny rubbed at his eyes.

"There isn't anything to explain, dude. Where they hot pathetic sounds?" He asked, subtly trying to change the subject, Damien refused to let it go that easily.

"I know you better than that. You come here all the time and pester me. The very little I ask of you, you deny me?"

Kenny rolled his eyes at the other and shook his head. "I wasn't dreaming alright? Damn just let it go."

Growling, Damien pounced onto the blonde and pinned him back down to the bed. Narrowing his eyes he said, "There are some people you shouldn't lie to. I'm one of them. Tell me what you were you dreaming about." He demanded. Most of it was just for show but Damien was genially curious now and eager to know.

"ow...get off me. If you wanted to fuck you should have just said so." Kenny winked, despite the situation and pain in his arms.

"I'm not amused." Damien said shortly. He dug his fingernails deeper into the other and pushed his weight down harder.

For a moment Kenny didn't respond. He could make up an excuse and try and get away with it or he could tell him the truth and be laughed at. "I-I dreamed that…that I stopped dying."

The antichrist blinked and pulled away a bit. "What? But you seemed upset."

"I was upset. If I don't die then I don't get to see you anymore." Kenny said exasperatedly. "Get it?"

Getting off the blonde and sitting back, Damien tilted his head. "No. I don't."

"I like being here with you, sure it's literally hell but I've got you and that makes it worth it. Never mind, forget I said anything." Kenny got up from the bed and began to look for his jacket. "I should go."

Snatching his jacket up from the floor he headed towards the door. However before he could grab the handle Damien grabbed his wrist.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked softly. "I didn't say you had to." Kenny raised an eyebrow and slowly let go of the door knob.

Turning to face Damien he asked, "You're not going to laugh or kick me out or something?"

"Don't be stupid McCormick. If was going to throw you out for any reason I would have done it when you hit on my father." Laughing lightly Kenny sat his jacket down again.

"But that's the truth. I like being with you, you make every death seem not so bad." Damien gave him a small and rare, not a smirk, smile.

"If it's any consolation you make hell that bit more exciting." Kenny shrugged but returned the smile and spoke quietly.

"It's not fair though. I've found the best thing in my life but I have to die to have it."

"Life isn't very fair McCormick, get over it." Although Damien sounded harsh, Kenny had known him for so long that he could hear the disappointment in his voice. "You're born you suffer, you die and suffer again."

"Too bad I have to go and break the rules." Kenny joked, beginning to feel a cool sensation fill him. He looked down at his hand and realized what was happening. "I guess I do have to go." He mumbled, watching as his body started to fade away.

Damien pulled him a step closer but it was too late. The rest of Kenny vanished completely and the antichrist was left grasping at a thinned vapor. He sighed and ran his fingers threw his dark hair.

Looking around the room he noticed an orange parka lying on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. He tossed over to the bed and flopped down in the spot where Kenny had just been.

The dimly lit room was full of his scent, cigarettes cheap laundry soap and something that was distinctly Kenny McCormick. He tugged the jacket a little closer and ran his fingers lightly over the ageing fabric. After a while he pulled the parka into his face breathed.

"One day you're not going to leave." It was more than a threat, it was a promise.

_**A/N:**__ Well that was different and not creek at all! I hope you all liked it and I'm still trying to get people to sign up for my role play! So message me if you're interested but thanks for reading! _


End file.
